


Do I Wanna Know?

by Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Docking, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Niall has amnesia, Polyamory, Rimming, Truth or Dare, kind of, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship/pseuds/Dont_Let_go_of_the_Ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as memories go, let’s just say Niall’s have been a tad bit fuzzy lately. Specifically those dealing with his 4 best mates/bandmates.</p><p>To elaborate, he’s been feeling...confused on the details of their relationship. The boys all seem quite close, but not exactly in Lad-y type of way. There’s a fair amount of touching. </p><p>Not just like a shoulder pat or tap on the arse, but more like cuddling, gentle caresses, stares that are far too long and fond. </p><p>The most peculiar thing about it though is that it’s not specific between any one of the boys, it’s all of them. Liam stares longingly at Louis when he’s goofing off with Zayn. Harry strokes Niall’s hair as Zayn observes with a peculiar glint in his eyes. Niall can’t decide if it’s just hormones, the amount of time the spend together or something entirely different. </p><p>Or Niall is suffering from memory loss and wrongly assumes the boys are in a polyamorous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokendrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/gifts).



> This was written for [brokendrums](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums) for the [OT5 Fic Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/OT5FicExchange). I hope I did your prompt justice and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta who always leaves me great and hilarious comments!  
> The title is inspired by The Arctic Monkeys- Do I Wanna Know?

Niall’s head throbs as he swings his legs from his mattress and onto the cold hardwood floors. It had been only 3 weeks since he was released from the hospital but he was still feeling the effects of his “incident.” 

Niall had been hammered at some pub in London when he drunkenly tripped over a bar stool and smacked his head off of the bar.

Needless to say he spent sometime in the hospital. The doctors told him that the head injury may cause some memory issues but other than that he would be quite alright and that he may want to lay off the booze.

_Pfft what do they know?_

As far as memories go, let’s just say Niall’s have been a tad bit fuzzy lately. Specifically those dealing with his 4 best mates/bandmates.

To elaborate, he’s been feeling...confused on the details of their relationship. The boys all seem quite close, but not exactly in Lad-y type of way. There’s a fair amount of touching. 

Not just like a shoulder pat or tap on the arse, but more like cuddling, gentle caresses, stares that are far too long and fond. 

The most peculiar thing about it though is that it’s not specific between any one of the boys, it’s all of them. Liam stares longingly at Louis when he’s goofing off with Zayn. Harry strokes Niall’s hair as Zayn observes with a peculiar glint in his eyes. Niall can’t decide if it’s just hormones, the amount of time the spend together or something entirely different. 

He can’t say that it particularly bothers him. I mean all of the lads are quite fit, and funny, and well he’s seen them all naked and let’s just say none of them are lacking in um assets. But now Niall feels this odd pressure to respond to the behavior but he’s not sure how. 

✺✺✺

Niall strolls into the kitchen of the boy’s house that they’ve been renting out while they’re recording for their next album. He stretches and scratches his bare chest as he approaches the fridge in search of something to stave off the grumbling in his gut.

“Morning NI!” Harry sings as he hops onto the counter behind him. “Morning” Niall replies as he rummages through the contents of the fridge before he settles on leftover pizza that he most likely will eat cold. 

Niall jumps as he turns from the fridge greeted by a stark naked Harry. Feeling uncomfortable he shifts his gaze to anything but Harry’s penis that is lying against his pale thigh.

“Um I think you forgot your..uh pants mate” he spits out as he walks toward the side of the counter to grab a paper towel before he takes a seat at the island in front of Harry. 

“Didn’t forget ‘em, just feels better this way” Harry replies as he begins to swing his legs. This causes other things to move and Niall eyes to betray his brain as he scans over the young naked lad again. 

Before Niall can think of something to say to break his awkward silence, Louis is strutting into the kitchen. He grabs a mug as he greets both Niall and Harry with a quite cheerful good morning. He puts on the kettle and then he settles against the counter between Harry’s naked thighs. 

Niall has to look away. This feels way too private for him to be witnessing.

_They have to be fucking!_

He thinks to himself.

Niall hopes his face doesn’t display his confusion, as he watches, Harry leans forward and sucks a love bite onto Louis’ neck. Lou’s only reaction is to giggle and swat Harry away as he stares down at his cell phone. His train of thought is broken as the kettle begins to whistle and Louis pulls himself away from Harry’s thighs to retrieve his morning tea. 

Still feeling unsure, Niall deserts his half eaten slice of pizza and decides promptly that he’s going to spend his day on the couch. Hell, maybe even the rest of his life if this migraine doesn’t go away. 

✺✺✺

It’s now noon and Niall has dozed off on the sofa and is jerked awake by shrieking. Startled and panting he pushes himself away from the cushions. 

He finds Liam on the floor. He’s pinned to the carpet by Louis who is ruthlessly tickling his sides. He has never heard a noise like this escape Liam ever. Not even the time that Zayn had left lizards in his bed. 

“Bloody Hell keep it down you two!” he shouted as he clutched his temples. “Some people here are sleeping with head injuries.” 

“Sorry Nialler! I was just punishing Liam for cheating at FIFA.” Louis let out as his hands left Liam’s sides only to fall onto his cheeks in soft pats.

“By the way how ya feeling today mate?” Liam asked beaming as he nipped at Louis’ hand, catching his pointer finger between his teeth, pulling a small yelp from Louis as he pulled his hands back and prodded Liam again. 

“Ehh I’m alright” Niall responded as he watched the couple continue to giggle and roll around on the floor. 

Just as Niall was about to lay back down and resume his nap, he was met with warmth on his left side and a gentle arm that found it’s way around his shoulders. Niall’s chin was gripped by the boy as he planted a kiss onto his cheek.

Zayn let’s go of Niall face “I feel like I never see you anymore babe! You’re always sleepin!” Zayn patted Niall’s thigh as he leaned back and watched the television which was back to an active game of FIFA. Normally Niall doesn’t feel jumpy when he’s touched, but Zayn’s hand is quite high on his thigh...and it isn’t moving. 

Now obviously touching your best mates doesn’t particularly indicate that you want to shag them. But Niall would be a bloody liar if didn’t admit that when he wanks he doesn’t sometimes imagine how Zayn’s lips around his cock would feel. 

Or his hands tangled in Harry’s hair, or his hands gripping Louis’ arse, or Liam pinning him down as he...you get the picture. 

Brushing it off, assuming that he’s reading too much into all this Niall goes about day.  
But something feels different this time when Niall is alone in his room that night.

First of all he can’t sleep. He rolls over and stares at the clock displaying 2:34 am. His mind wanders thinking of the new album, the upcoming tour, spending another wonderful year with the boys. The boys. His Boys. Louis Liam Harry Zayn. Louis. Liam. Harry. Zayn. Lou..

He rolls back over as he throws his arm under his pillow and burrows his face into it. His mind races again imagining the live shows.

_Playing to thousands of fans, running around the stage getting all sweaty... Liam covered in sweat. Coming off stage on a high he doesn’t want to forget. Changing backstage before they head back to the hotel. Zayn taking off his sticky tee-shirt._

Before he realizes it his hand is in his pants, and he’s lazily stroking his cock. Instead of fighting off the fantasies he gives in.

_All of the boys together sweating, panting. Hands everywhere, lips everywhere._

Niall rolls over to his back as he begins to thumb the head of his cock already wet with pre-come. He picks up the pace stroking his now hard cock to the image of Zayn’s face in between Harry’s arse cheeks as a chorus of moans and mewls fall from his lips.

Niall squeezes his eyes shut as dirty images pass through his mind pulling him nearer and nearer to his orgasm. He stifled a groan as he comes not wanting to wake any of the boys but more so not wanting them to know he’s wanking. 

For some reason he feels that they all know what he was fantasizing about. He cleans himself quickly with a tissue as he finally feels sleep pulling at his eyelids. He drifts asleep to the image of the 5 intertwined and cuddling.

✺✺✺

Niall’s is startled by his bed is bouncing in time with the chant “GET UP NI!”

He opens his eyes to find Harry jumping on his bed, his legs on either side of Niall who is sprawled in the middle of the mattress. Niall quickly grabs Harry’s ankles pulling him down on top of him. Harry’s weight crashes into Niall with an “Oof” followed by a series of cackles. Swiftly Niall’s hands move to Harry’s sides as he tickles his way around his body. 

“Stop! STOP PLEASE! I surrender!” Harry giggles out. “I surrender I swear!” he continues as Niall’s hands still and Harry rolls to his side.

“So what is so urgent that you had to bounce me awake? Huh?” he asks as he prods Harry’s side one final time. They’re facing each other now close enough that Niall can smell Harry’s shampoo, a mixture of pears and what seems to be mint, but far enough away that he can easily scan his figure. 

“It’s date night!” he replies excitedly. Glassy-eyed Niall is unsure how to react. 

“Well technically date day but that just sounds weird” he continues on as Niall still awaits an explanation. Once Harry catches that this particular information does not seem to ring any bells for Niall he elaborates. 

“It’s a day where we all go out together and usually go to dinner and a club. Sometimes, like today, we make a day of it and do something fun like laser tag or going to a movie.” 

So it is literally a date. Between the 5 of them. All of them. Together. Is he missing something? He’s got to be missing something. 

An hour later when Niall has finally showered, and eaten a light snack (two bowls of cereal, toast, bacon, eggs and half of Zayn’s leftover muffin) the boys round up on the sofas to discuss the plans for the day. 

“Was thinking we could go see the new marvel movie. I heard it was really good.” Liam says as he fiddles with Zayn’s pant leg that is in his lap. 

“Sounds great to me!” Louis exclaims excitedly as he finishes slipping on his TOMS. “That sound good to you Haz? Ni?” Harry smiles and nods. “No arguments here mate” Niall replies. 

 

The boys arrive at the theater from the back entrance and head into the already dark theater. 

Navigating a simple task such as going to the cinema can be hell when you have thousands of screaming fans who are constantly searching for you. 

The film seems to have something to do with robots and aliens, Niall’s not really sure because he hasn’t been able to focus since they’ve been seated. 

He sitting in the middle with Liam and Harry to his right and Zayn and Louis to his left. Normally this would be comforting to Niall, he likes being cared for and being the center of his boys is always so nice. But..he can’t help but catch side glances of the boys acting odd again. 

The seat rest is up between Zayn and Louis and Louis is being cradled in Zayn’s arms. Niall can swear he sees Zayn at one point kissing the top of Louis’ head as Louis strokes his thigh.

It’s no better on his other side where Harry, seeming bored of the film, is laying his head in Liam’s lap as Liam plays with his curls. 

Feeling a tad bit unsure and wholly confused Niall sits remarkably still with his hands on his lap. 

After the film is over, the boys head back to the house. They have plans of going out but Niall’s not really feeling up to it. With all of the confusion and the migraines lately, he just wants to stay home and drink.

While laying in bed watching whatever program is on when he clicks on the TV, Niall runs through all of the odd occurrences lately. 

They have to all be fucking. 

It’s the only conclusion he can come to. The touching, kissing, and just the sheer closeness. On the other hand, they could just be really, really, close lads and sometimes Niall can be a bit dramatic and jump to conclusions. He’s probably just overthinking it again.

Niall gets up to go rinse his face off with some water because all of his speculating has left him clammy, but before he can turn the knob to enter the bathroom he hears something that makes him stop in his tracks.

_“Stop it Louis! You’re such a tease!”_

he hears Zayn giggle over the running shower followed by what sounds like a slap and more giggling. Quickly, he turns back to his room to hide under his blankets.

20 minutes later Harry comes bursting into Niall’s room. “You ready to go out?” he asks excitedly. 

Seeing Niall still in sweats and a tee-shirt Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Nah mate I just wanna stay in tonight and get drunk” Niall replies feeling slightly guilty due to the puppy dog expression that Harry has put on. 

“Well then we’ll all stay home with you!” Harry exclaims as he crawls onto the bed to snuggle up to Niall. “You guys don’t have to, go out and have fun” he tries but is cut off by Harry rambling about how they have plenty of alcohol here and how club girls can be irritating. 

They lay there for a while. Harry snuggled into Niall’s arms mindlessly stroking his skin. Goosebumps began to prickle on Niall’s body and butterflies erupted from his stomach.

He can’t help but stare at Harry as he watches the television. 

There was always something about Harry that caught his eye. The way he so unapologetically himself, the way he runs his hands through his hair, or the way that he is so selflessly kind to everyone he meets. Harry catches him staring and returns a smile.

Niall must be losing his mind or someone slipped something into his slushie earlier because he leans forward and places a soft warm kiss to Harry’s lips. Although Harry doesn’t pull away the look on his face when Niall opens his eyes explains clearly that signals were misread on Niall’s behalf. 

Awkwardly Niall laughs as he muses Harry’s hair. “Caught ya off guard didn’t I mate” he giggles trying to defuse the bomb of a misunderstanding he created. Harry giggles awkwardly in return as he agrees. “Well I guess I should let the other boys know we’re staying in, Zayn would be annoyed if he wasted an outfit so I better catch him before he changes” Harry rambles as he straightens himself up and gets off the bed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Niall lies in bed and continues to scold himself. How did he misread that. I mean Harry was basically giving him

_please kiss me Niall eyes._

Maybe that blow to his head really did do a number on him. On the other hand, Harry’s lips were everything he had imagined and more. They were plush and soft and inviting. 

Niall’s shakes the thoughts of Harry’s lips out of his head before he gets himself too worked up and he can’t leave his room for the rest of the night. 

He gets up and waltzes his way down to the living room where he is greeted by a shirtless Zayn who thrusts a beer into his hands. “Heard you laid one on Hazza” Zayn says he waggles his eyebrows. 

“Oh god” Niall says as he hangs his head in embarrassment. “S’okay mate, we’ve all been there. It’s them damn puppy dog eyes they just rope ya in.” he says he strolls and takes a seat on the couch. 

Soon all the boys are in the living room, drinks in hand and music blasting. “So what’s the game plan for tonight? Never have I ever? Truth or dare?” Liam asks the group. 

“Harry always picks truth when we play truth or dare, it’s no fun.” Louis squeals in reply. 

“Finnnnnneeee” Harry groans. “I’ll pick dare, but to be fair if no one picks truth isn’t it just a game of a dare.” All of the boys ignore him as they cheer and clink drinks. 

The game is the standard teenage boy version of truth or dare. Liam has to drink a disgusting cocktail of pickle juice, milk, applesauce and anything else Louis and Zayn can scavenge from the fridge. 

Harry has to call one of their crew members in a funny accent and see how long he can hold up a conversation about cats. Along with many other crude and immature pranks. 

As the boys progressively get more inebriated the dares begin to get more and more interesting. 

“Okay Zayn it’s your turn” Liam giggles as Zayn is removing a bra from his chest and settling back into his seat after his painful rendition of Madonna’s “Like a Virgin”, which he’s praying doesn’t make it onto the web. 

“Lou, I dare you to take a body shot off of Hazza” he says with a wicked grin on his face. 

“Oh come on that’s child’s play” Louis exclaims as he shoves Harry to the ground with one hand and grabs the bottle of vodka with the other. 

Louis wouldn’t be Louis if he didn’t make the whole matter way more sexual than necessary. 

He lifts Harry’s shirt up using both of his hands, sliding up his sides as slowly as possible while all the while Harry is flushing and giggle. He licks into his navel and plants a soft kiss on his belly before he pours the liquor and sucks it out. 

The whole room is silent except for the sound of small kisses that are left on Harry’s abdomen before Louis smacks his stomach and pulls his shirt back down. 

“My turn lads!” Louis shouts before he takes a swig from the vodka bottle and shoves it into Harry’s hands. 

Harry is still quite flushed as he takes a shot from the bottle. Niall’s mind is racing, wondering what Harry’s skin taste like, how Louis’ tongue would feel on him. He’s snapped back to reality by Louis shouting his name. 

“I dare you to give Liam your sexiest lap dance.” he says with the straightest face. 

Niall just stares at Louis thinking that this would be hilarious if it weren’t for his raging erection.  
Taking his silence as a decline, Louis begins to tease Niall “What, you too pussy to do it? Come onnnn” 

Niall reluctantly gets up, thankful that his pants are tight enough to conceal his “issue”. “Alright, alright settle down I’m getting to it.” 

He gets up and walks over seductively to Liam with his lips pouted and his chest sticking out earning loud laughs from the rest of the boys. “Well at least give me some damn music to dance to!” He moans out to whoever is listening. Zayn throws on Ciara’s “Body Party” to “set the mood” as he claims. 

Niall straddles Liam who is conveniently seated in the arm chair.

He begins to move somewhat with the music, swaying his narrow hips and receiving a chorus of woo’s from the boys, excluding Liam who has not stopped blushing. 

Niall’s feeling quite tipsy and a little frisky so he decides to kick things up as he begins to seductively remove his top and toss it to Zayn who catches it as he continues to giggle. “Oh quite cheeky mate” he says as he whips the shirt around like a lasso. 

Niall can no longer keep up the seduction as Liam begins to caress his sides and say things like “Work it mami” and “Show me what ya mama gave ya!” 

After Niall catches his breath from all of his laughing, he exclaims “We’ll I guess it’s my turn!”  
Niall takes some time to think this through. 

This could be his perfect opportunity to put some of his theories to the test. Even though all the boys have been drinking they’re not nearly drunk enough to do things they wouldn’t normally do or regret later.

So he goes for it. 

“Liam I dare you to make out with Louis” he says with a smirk and a soft giggle.  
He’s expecting one of two reactions: Liam to wuss out and come up with some excuse, as Louis goes on about how Liam’s not his type or something like that. Or the boys give the half-hearted “I-got-dared-to-do-this-and-have-no-interest-in-you” lame make out.

To his surprise and delight he gets neither, as Louis crawls over to Liam and promptly sits himself in his lap. The boys waste no time as they quickly slot their lips together. 

Louis’ hands are tangled in Liam’s short brown locks, and Liam’s are rested on Louis’ pert bum giving a squeeze every now and again. 

The boys seem to go on forever and all that can be heard in the room is the soft wet sounds their lips and tongues are making until Niall clears his throat. “Alright, Liam I think it’s your turn” he says with an uncomfortable laugh. 

The boys pull apart but Louis remains seated looking quite comfy and content on Liam’s lap. “Hmmm, who to pick?” Liam teases. 

Louis then leans in and whispers something, most likely mischievous, into Liam’s ear. Liam replies with a quick chuckle. “Good idea love, alright Zayn I dare you to give Niall a lovebite on his hip.” 

Niall cannot contain his nervous laughter. He has no idea where this all is going but he’s thinking that he likes it even if he’s feeling somewhat wary. 

“Fine. Get it over with” he says as he lays back pulling his sweats down on one side to reveal his pale skin. 

Zayn walks over and kneels down right above his exposed skin. He lays a soft wet kiss on the cool patch of skin which sends shivers up Niall’s spine.

Zayn readjusts his position so that he can see Niall’s face as he lowers himself again and begins to suck and bite on the soft flesh. Niall peeks down and meets Zayn’s eyes. 

His beautiful amber eyes are telling Niall that this is so much more than some stupid dare. That there is something else laying dormant between them. 

That Niall isn’t losing his mind, there is something there.

It’s in the gentle way his tongue laps over the reddened skin to soothe the rough bites. The way Zayn’s hand squeeze and grip his hips in an act of affection. 

Niall is overwhelmed with the arousal he’s feeling but for the first time in the past couple days his head feels clear. Niall’s hands find Zayn’s hair, as he grips the fringe he lets out a soft moan that is rewarded with a squeeze from Zayn. 

Zayn begins to trail kisses up Niall’s abdomen, stopping to at his nipples to give each a quick tug with his teeth. 

This earns him more soft moans from Niall. Zayn takes his time licking up Niall’s neck leaving small lovebites that’ll be gone by tomorrow morning.

“For christ’s sake kiss me already” Niall says impatiently. 

Zayn responds with a laugh as he presses his lips to Niall’s. 

The kiss soft and sensual, less tongue than Niall is used to. Zayn taste like beer and fruit, which surprisingly works for him.

Niall’s hands trail down Zayn’s naked back and on the way back up he digs his nails in to see what kind of reaction it’ll receive. 

Niall is not disappointed. Zayn moans into his mouth and deepens the kiss. Everything gets much more rough and sloppy now. 

Zayn’s hands are on Niall’s jaw holding it in place as he licks into his mouth deeper. Niall’s hands have now travelled to Zayn’s arse and he is gripping it as if his life depends on it. 

When the boys finally pull apart to breathe, Niall’s eyes are fixated on Liam who is now hovering above Zayn and placing soft kisses to his neck. 

Niall is unaware of how much time has passed but he is aware that Louis and Harry are only in their pants and Lou is straddling Harry on the sofa. Louis is grinding down on Harry’s lap with his head released back as Harry’s hands travel up his body. 

Louis is emitting the most beautiful mewls and moans Niall has ever heard. Everything is happening so fast and before he knows it his sweats are being fully removed along with his pants. 

Liam’s hand is around his cock before he can protest, not that he would.

Niall didn’t realize just how hard he was until Liam’s gentle squeeze sends shockwaves through his whole core. 

Niall let’s a low groan as Liam wraps his lips around his cock. His mouth feels better than Niall could have ever imagined. His lips are pillowy and soft, and his mouth is warm and tight like a vice. 

He licks around the head, paying special attention to the underside. Without warning he takes all of him down. 

Niall’s head spins from the sensation, and bucks his hips, hitting the back of Liam’s throat. 

He is immediately meet with a sinful moan that vibrates around his cock. Taking this cue, Niall begins to pump into Liam’s inviting throat as his hands grip his hair. 

Niall’s gaze trails over to Harry and Louis who are still on the couch. Louis and Harry are kneeling now and Louis jerking Harry off. 

The wet sound it’s making is amazing and Niall’s not sure what to focus on as he stops pumping his hips and lets Liam take the lead. 

Louis leans in and whispers something into Harry’s ear that Niall cannot make out.

Next thing he knows Louis pulling at Harry’s foreskin and fitting his cock inside of it. 

Niall’s always heard about docking but never really thought it was thing that people did, let alone something that would turn him on so much. Louis is pumping into Harry and Niall is surprised by how much of Harry accepts him. 

He begins to feel his core warm and contract everything is becoming too much. 

He’s pulled back down to earth briefly by the lack of warmth on his cock. He looks back to Liam whose head is now rested against his thigh as Zayn’s palms are spreading him open and his face is buried in Liam’s arse. 

Liam is letting out low groans and soft yes Zayn’s as his hands reach in between his legs to pull at himself. Niall quickly intercepts and pulls his hand back causing Liam to lift his head and catch his gaze. 

“I wanna watch you come just from his tongue” he replies in explanation. 

Liam moans out again in response as Zayn begins to move his head with more purpose.

Niall begins to slowly pull at himself as he strokes Liam’s cheeks with his free hand and coos sweet words.  
“Such a good boy”  
“You look so pretty when you’re being eaten.”

Liam takes two of Niall’s fingers and begins to suck, looping his tongue around them and between them. 

They quickly fall out of his mouth when a sharp smack is planted on his arse. Zayn pulls back and says “Keep moaning for me love, wanna know how good I’m doing.” 

Zayn goes right back in but this time with more vigor. He’s working his tongue into his hole and sucking his rim at the same time. Liam is nonsensical now, moaning a clear “yes” every now and again. 

Niall knows he’s close when his breathing becomes even more erratic.

“Up here love, look at me” Niall says as his hand becomes more rapid on his own cock. Seconds later Liam is coming with a low groan as he tries his best to keep eye contact. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come” Niall pants out. 

“My face” Liam pants out as he waves his hand toward himself. 

Niall furrows his brow as in to question what he means and if he really means it. Liam clarifies by taking Niall’s hands place and he he pulls him off onto his face. 

Thick white ropes paint his face, covering his lips cheekbones and his forehead. 

Niall lays back as he attempts to recover from his earth shattering orgasm. His relaxation last for only a couple moments as high pitched whines peak his interest. 

He finds Louis on his side only a few feet away with his leg draped over zayn’s shoulder. Zayn has three fingers in him and is pumping them at a painfully slow pace. 

“Ugh just get in me already for christ sake” Louis squeaks. After a few more pumps, Zayn withdraws his fingers and swiftly replaces them with his cock.

Louis lets out high pitched moan and he shudders as Zayn bottoms out. 

Before Zayn can even ask Louis is nodding his head and chanting “Ready.” Zayn’s thrust start off shallow and slow, but Louis is quickly annoyed and begins to beg and plead for more. 

“Harder, please Zayn faster c’mon” he repeats. He’s quickly cut off as Zayn changes the angle dropping Louis’ leg and flipping him onto his stomach. He begins to pump into him deeper and harder. Louis braces himself with his palms on the floor as his Zayn repeatedly hits his prostate. The intensity leaves him panting out silent moans. He props his knees up and begins fuck back into Zayn and receives a firm slap on his bum as response. 

Niall’s eyes scan over to the couch to find Harry playing with himself. He’s got his eyes fix on Louis and Zayn as he lazily strokes his cock and tweaks at his nipples.

Niall crawls over to the couch and slots himself in between Harry’s legs on the sofa. 

He begins to mouth at his thighs, licking and biting at the salty flesh. Before he can put his mouth around Harry’s cock, he’s being pulled up and meet with Harry’s lips. 

The boy licks into his mouth immediately. The kiss is rough and filled with want. Harry taste sweet like licorice.

Niall begins to grind against the younger boy, feeling his cock swell up again. 

He pulls away from Harry, “wanna suck you off” he says. Harry replies curtly with a head nod and a “kay.” Niall scoots back down the lanky boy, grabbing hold of him and promptly licking his slit, eliciting a hiss from Harry. 

Niall waste no time sucking Harry down, he hollows his cheeks and works the bit he can’t reach with his hands. Harry is tugging on his hair and writhing on the couch. 

Niall never thought that he would actually have his lips around Harry like this, but now that they are he can’t imagine his lips being anywhere else. 

“Jesus Niall your mouth feels like heaven” Harry stutters out. In response Niall moans deeply around him, causing Harry to buck up into his throat. Tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he tries his best not to gag. 

“Wanna be inside of you” Harry breathes out as he grips Niall’s hair and lifts him off of his cock with a pop. 

Niall lays backwards as Harry scurries in between his legs holding a bottle of lube that appeared to come out of nowhere. 

He slicks up his first two fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the lube. His index finger teases Niall’s rim as he circles it repeatedly while Niall squirms.

“Harry” Niall pleads. Harry gives in and plunges his finger into him. Niall’s hole clenches around his finger as he whimpers in pleasure. “Nngh”

Harry begins to pump his finger in making sure not to curl it quite yet.  
After he builds up a steady pace and Niall is all but begging for more, Harry adds another finger. 

“Mmm faster please Harry” Niall moans. Niall eyes are coaxed open by Liam who is stroking his hair. 

His come that was once plastered on his face is now smudge all over. He’s assuming Louis and Zayn had something to do with this.

Liam begins to whisper encouragements into Niall’s ear. “Good boy” “You’ve got this, I know you can take more” “You look so good with fingers up your arse.”

Niall, being too overwhelmed by Liam’s warm breath on his ear starts to kiss the boy. This time it’s softer than with the others. Slow pecks, that form into longer pulls. 

Their petting is interrupted when Harry crooks his finger and finds Niall’s prostate causing him to cry out. 

“Right there- do that a-again.” he stutters. Liam has now begun to suck down Niall’s neck leaving more purple and blue marks. 

Harry continues to pump his fingers as he tugs at his own prick.

“I’m ready. Want you in me now” Niall commands when he feels his the beginnings of his orgasm building in his core. 

Harry slowly withdraws his fingers, wringing a whimper from Niall. Harry lines himself up with Niall’s now red, slick hole and slowly pushes in. 

Niall sucks in a sharp breath as he tries to adjust to the size difference. When Harry finally bottoms out he leans forward pecking at Niall’s forehead. “Just tell me when you’re ready love.” 

Niall takes a few calming breaths, and when the stinging finally subsides he nods his head. 

Harry pulls back and begins to slowly grind his hips, fucking into Niall in small circles. Niall throws his head back feeling Harry grind up against his prostate. 

In his peripherals he finds Louis and Zayn on their sides, Louis upside down with his ankles wrapped around Zayn’s head as he continues to rock into him. Liam is kneeling in front of Louis fucking into his mouth. 

The three of them are a mixture of moans and mouths and Niall almost can’t take the sight of it. 

Harry now slings both of Niall’s legs over his shoulders deepening the angle. Niall is moaning uncontrollably now as Harry is relentless on his prostate. 

“Mmm I’m s-so clo-close” he whines. Harry leans forward and sucks on Niall’s earlobe before whispering encouragements. 

“Come on Ni, you can do it for me. Come without touching yourself. Come on, you’ve been such a good boy. I can tell you’ve been gagging for my cock.” 

Niall’s vision goes white as he comes for the second time that night in thick white ropes across his belly. He clenches down around Harry causing him to release with a low groan. 

As Niall comes down from his high all he can hear are the high pitch moans from Louis and the same low groan he recognizes as Liam coming. 

Harry is still inside of him as he lays down onto Niall’s chest, releasing his legs. The two boys watch Louis as he’s now seated on Zayn and is bouncing up and down. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer babe” Zayn affirms. “Almost..There” Louis huffs as his bounces speed up. Within seconds Louis is coming whimpering the whole while. Zayn is close behind him as he comes silently gripping Louis hips so hard they can see the indentations it’ll leave.

_“Fuck me”_

Louis breathes. 

✺✺✺

Harry and Niall are still on the couch, Harry behind Niall with his arms wrapped securely around his waist. Liam is propped against the arm chair with Zayn slotted in between his legs while Louis lays his head in his lap. 

Zayn is casually stroking Louis hair, while Liam is planting occasional kisses to his neck and jaw. 

Niall has never felt more at home seeing all of the boys he loves, loving one another. Everything feels just right. He no longer feels as if he’s missing something or can’t put the pieces together because everything has clicked. 

“Ya know the doctor told me I might have memory issues, but I never would have imagined that I could’ve forgotten that me and my best mates were fucking.” Niall said with a chuckle.  
Louis begins to snicker as Zayn stares over at Niall with a bewildered expression. 

“What do you mean by ‘were’?” Zayn asks still baffled. 

“Ya know the fact that this is a thing we do. The date night, the touching, flirting, ya know all that junk.” Niall says expression turning quickly to confusion. 

“Mate this is the first time any of this has ever happened” Louis replies. 

“Quit pulling my leg bro” Niall responds chuckling. 

The boys blank expressions and silence is enough for Niall to realize the major misinterpretation. 

“You mean to tell me that NONE of you guys have ever fooled around before this?” he exclaims befuddled. 

The boys all answer with a re-sounding no. 

“Well I mean there was that time that Harry and I made out, but that was because Stan bet I wouldn’t do it without explaining first.” Louis says. 

Niall can’t believe he had been so off the mark. 

“Then explain to me why you guys can’t keep your hands off each other! And what the hell were you two doing in the bathroom earlier?!” he pleads pointing at Louis and Zayn. 

“Oh Lou was about to hop in the shower but he wouldn’t stop whipping me with his towel.” Zayn answers as Louis snickers into his lap. 

“I guess we never realized how close we acted. Everything just felt natural. Kinda like how everything felt natural tonight.” Liam explained. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ve always just expressed the way I felt about you guys without thinking about how it may look from the outside.” Harry giggled as he began stroking Niall’s arm. 

“Man, I honestly thought we were all like in some relationship or something like that. That’s why I kissed you Haz.” Niall explained. “Your eyes were all expecting and I didn’t wanna seem like a jerk if I didn’t kiss ya if we were like a thing ya know” 

Harry buried his face into Niall’s back as he laughed. “Sorry for all the confusion mate.” he says. 

“Well now that we’ve clarified how wrong I was before, where do I stand now?” Niall asks. 

The boys are quiet for a bit. Liam is the first one to speak up. “Well I mean tonight was amazing and we all already act like we’re in a relationship, so why not?” 

“I’m in.” Zayn replies with a smirk.  
“I don’t think I could ever go back now” Louis concedes. “Yeah I’m in, how ‘bout you babe?” Harry asks as he kisses Niall’s neck. 

“Ehh I don’t know, it’s kinda weird” he teases. 

Harry responds by tickling his sides. “Of course I’m down. You guys make me feel so loved” He states not able to hide the grin that’s spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9rSBcoX9ak) Niall lapdanced/stripped to  
> 


End file.
